


Stanford Days Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Sam gets a call in the middle of the night regarding Dean that forces him to confront his buried feelings for his brother, once he’s by Dean’s side. Dean had broken all contact with Sam; wanting Sam to have a chance at a ‘normal’ life. The feelings Dean thought he had locked away for Sam coming rushing back when Sam cons his way into his hospital room. Can they heal old wounds while dealing with Dean’s life changing injury and their love for each other?





	Stanford Days Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225780/chapters/45712321)
> 
> Check out the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/20059.html)

_**Banner:**_   


__**Prompt:  
**


End file.
